thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk
Hawk is a player from Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. Appearance Hawk stands at 5'9" and is relatively pale for a person of Asian descent. He has complete heterochromia, with his right eye being a red-amber color and his left being cerulean, though it's hard to tell since he's always squinting because of photophobia. He has slightly wavy black hair, which reaches just past his hips. It's usually tied up in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. The ends of his hair are white from when he dyed his mane a while back. He wears a jade pendant strung on a red cord, usually hidden under his shirt. It's one half of an infinity symbol, part of a necklace his mother used to wear. His sister has the other half. Hawk likes bright, saturated colors. Red is a near constant in his ensembles. He has a great affection for traditional clothes, classy umbrellas, and badass boots. Personality Hawk appears to be a very carefree person, generally cheery to everyone and almost always smiling. He seems to take everything lightly and has a distinct air of not giving a shit. Despite his demeanor, he's a fairly serious person. Unfortunately, his cynicism often gets in the way of him expressing actual feelings. It's difficult for him to make meaningful connections with other people. Over the years, he's become quite adept at reading and faking emotions, which he uses to keep people at arm's length. He is prepared to be betrayed at any moment, and feels nearly no remorse when betraying others, even those he is close to. History Pre-Game Hawk was born Ying Li in a northern province of China. Which one? He doesn't know, and doesn't particularly care. His parents died when he was fairly young, so he and his sister were adopted by family friends. He never really felt like he belonged, insert the rest of a suitably feelsy past, etc. Died because he pushed an old lady out of the way of a drunk driver's path. His last thought was that he hoped the driver died too. What an asshole. Week 13 Has yet to begin. What tales will unfold?? Only time will tell. Relationships Yan Li Hawk's twin sister. Hawk has always had to struggle to stand out as an individual because Yan is simply better than he is at basically everything. They haven't spoken in years, and only reluctantly communicate now because Hawk's best friend happens to be Yan's girlfriend. Though they don't have any kind of sibling camaraderie, they do seem to have some kind of grudging respect for each other. Trivia *Ying and Taka both mean hawk (the bird). His sister's name means swallow (the bird). **Moving the g between the twins' names yields Yin and Yang. *His adoptive family's last name is Shimizu, not Umeda. Umeda translates to plum field, relating back to his Chinese name (Li means plum). **When introducing himself as Umeda, sometimes he says "unmei da" (it's fate) instead. *Channels his pins through the rice paper parasol he carries with him. **It may be called a parasol, but it's waterproof and is suitable as an umbrella for light to medium rain conditions. **When using a pin, the pin design briefly appears on the parasol's surface. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|SHITTY ART Portrait placeholder.png|INCOMING hawkchill.png Category:Players Category:Week 13